yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Tập 020
| romaji = Yuzurenai Seigi | japanese translated = Không hề có Công bằng | english = Unyielding Justice | japanese air date = 27 tháng 9, 2017 | english air date = | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Không hề có Công bằng" là tập hai mươi trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Nó được lên sóng tại Nhật vào 27 tháng 9, 2017. Nó đã có phụ đề chính thức thông qua Crunchyroll trong cùng ngày. Akira đã dần dồn Playmaker vào ngõ cụt. Tuy nhiên, Playmaker đã phản công với tất cả những gì câu ta có, tiến hành nhiều Triệu hồi Liên kết liên tục xoanh quanh trận đấu. Kế sau đó, Akira và Playmaker đã tiến hành triệu gọi nhiều quái thú chủ lực của họ. Trận đấu nổi bật: Playmaker vs Zaizen Akira Turn 9: Akira "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", but Playmaker activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card "Cynet Backdoor" to banish a Cyberse monster he controls then adding a Cyberse monster with ATK less than that monster's ATK from his Deck to his hand. During his next Standby Phase, the banished monster is returned to the field and it can attack directly that turn. He banishes "Firewall Dragon" and adds "Draconnet" to his hand. As it was sent to the GY during the Battle Phase, the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating" activates, ending the Battle Phase. As "Acute Cerberus" attacked, Akira activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Acute Cerberus". "Acute Cerberus" gains 500 ATK for each "Tindangle" monster it points to ("Acute Cerberus": 3500 → 4000 ATK). Akira activates the Field Spell Card "Euler's Circuit". As Akira controls 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters, Playmaker's monsters cannot attack. During Akira's Standby Phase, he can place a "Tindangle" monster on Playmaker's Main Monster Zone that "Acute Cerberus" points to and give control of that monster to Playmaker. Turn 10: Playmaker During the Standby Phase, "Firewall Dragon" returns to the field. Playmaker Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to a zone it points to. He Special Summons "Digitron" (1500/0) to the bottom Link Point of "Link Spider". Playmaker uses "Draconnet" and "Digitron" to Link Summon "Recovery Sorcerer" (1500/LINK-2/←↓) to the right Link Point of "Firewall Dragon". Playmaker uses "Link Spider" to Link Summon "Security Gardna" (1000/LINK-1/→) to the top Link Point of "Acute Cerberus". As there are monsters in every zone "Acute Cerberus" points to, Akira activates the effect of "Gergonne's End", destroying it and all monsters "Acute Cerberus" points to inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the ATK of "Acute Cerberus" ("Acute Cerberus": 4000 → 3000 ATK), however as "Security Gardna" was Special Summoned this turn, for the rest of the turn, Playmaker takes no effect damage. As a Cyberse Link Monster that was co-linked was destroyed, Playmaker activates the effect of "Recovery Sorcerer", Special Summoning that monster with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Security Gardna" to the left Link Point of "Firewall Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Firewall Dragon", to return monsters on the field or in either player's GY to the hand, up to the number of monsters co-linked with "Firewall Dragon". He returns "Tindangle Hound" and "Tindangle Angel" to Akira's hand ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 0 ATK). "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Acute Cerberus" (Akira: 1100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.